Iris, Origami, Musik
by Bianca Soresta
Summary: Mau tahu bagaimana cara Uzumaki Naruto menyatakan cintanya?


_Disclaimer_ : Masashi Kishimoto

..

.

..

"Ah, _ohayou_ Hinata-_chan_," sapa Ino saat melihat Hinata masuk ke dalam kelas.

"_Ohayou_ Yamanaka-_san_," balas Hinata sembari berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya. Ia menghela nafas panjang kemudian duduk di bangkunya. Dia memasukan tas-nya ke dalam laci meja. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda. Tas milik Hinata tidak dapat masuk ke dalam laci. Padahal biasanya tidak seperti ini.

Hinata sedikit menaikan alisnya. Ia meletakan tasnya di atas meja. Kemudian memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam laci, mencari sesuatu yang ada di dalam lacinya. Ketika tangannya menyentuh sesuatu ia segera menariknya keluar. Matanya sedikit membuat ketika mengetahui apa yang ada di genggamannya sekarang.

Sebuket bunga Iris biru.

"_Kawaiiii_~" pekik Ino saat melihat sebuket bunga iris yang tengah dipengang oleh Hinata. Akibatnya seluruh mata yang ada di dalam kelas memandang gadis berambut pirang panjang tersebut. Ino yang sadar akan hal itu tersenyum kecil kemudian menunjuk Hinata, "Lihat itu!" kata Ino dengan nada yang cukup keras. Hingga membuat beberapa anak yang ada di dekat Ino menutup telinganya.

Semburat merah terlukis jelas di wajah Hinata ketika seluruh anak menatapnya dengan tatapan yang beragam. Kagum. Iri. Bingung. Takjub. Dan itu semua membuat Hinata merunduk dan memangku buket bunganya agar tidak terlalu mencolok. Hinata menghela nafas panjang dan sedikit mengutuk bunga –atau pengirimnya.

Mata Hinata memperhatikan bunga yang ada di pangkuannya kemudian matanya tertuju pada sebuah kertas kecil yang ada di antara bunga-bunga Iris tersebut. perlahan Hinata mengambil kertas tersebut dan membaca tulisan yang ada di dalamnya.

.

.

**Kalau diibaratkan kau seperti bunga Iris ini. **

** Kuat, indah, dan manis. **

** Dan jika kau bersedia ke ruang kesenian sekarang, **

**Kau akan melihat sesuatu.**

.

.

"Ini..."

Hinata mulai bangkit dari kursinya. Dan berjalan ke luar kelas dengan bunga Iris yang digenggamnya. Hal itu membuat beberapa siswa memandangnya bingung. Namun sekarang Hinata tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah pengirim bunga ini. Mungkin ia akan menemukan siapa si pengirim bunga tersebut jika pergi ke ruang kesenian.

Sepanjang jalan Hinata menjadi obyek perhatian. Maklum saja sebuket bunga yang digenggam Hinata itu termasuk dalam ukuran besar. Dan itu membuat Hinata mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang kesenian.

Benar saja, dalam hitungan menit dia sudah berada di depan ruang kesenian. Hinata menelan ludah ludah sebelum memegang kenop pintu. Dia memutarnya. Dan hal yang pertama yang Hinata lihat adalah origami berbentuk burung yang tergantung di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Hinata sangat takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Karena jumlah origami yang ada sangat banyak. Dan warna origami tersebut didominasi oleh warna kuning dan indingo. Mengingatkannya pada sosok pemuda berisik yang disukainya tersebut.

Perlahan Hinata melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan tersebut sembari memperhatikan origami-origami yang tergantung tersebut. Hingga matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tergantung di salah satu origami tersebut.

Sebuah kertas.

Sepasang mata lavender itu membaca tulisan yang tergores di kertas tersebut.

.

.

**Aku membuat semua ini untukmu**

** Awalnya aku menginginkan agar burung-burung ini**

** Mengucapkan perasaanku**

** Sampai kau bosan.**

** Sayangnya, itu mustahil...**

** Datanglah ke ruang musik **

** Dan kau akan mendengar sesuatu di sana**

.

.

Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya. Bingung akan tulisan yang telah dibacanya. Namun ia tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Buktinya, kini Hinata memacu langkahnya menuju ruang musik.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Hinata sampai ke ruang musik, karena jarak antara ruang musik dan ruang kesenina tidaklah jauh. Hanya terpaut beberapa kelas.

Begitu sampai di depan ruang musik. Hinata mendengar sebuah lagu.

_._

_._

_Kizutsuitemo namida korae gaman shitteta yo ne_

_Sonna kimi wo ichiban chikaku de mita kita kara_

_Nani mo iwanakutemo wakatteru yo_

_Donna toki mo ganbatteta koto_

_(__Lonely__) Mayotta nara_

_(__Try again__) Nando datte_

_Yarinaosu koto dekiru kara_

_(__I'm here__) Soba ni iru wa_

_(__Believe me__) Osorenai de_

_Shinjiau koto_

_._

_._

Hinata memuta kenop pintu. Dan masuk ke dalam ruang. Sedikit kecewa juga ketika melihat tidak ada orang di dalam ruangan tersebut. Hanya ada suara yang berasal dari sebuah _tape recorder_ dan... surat yang ada di atas _tape recorder_ tersebut.

Berjalan ke arah _tape recorder_ tersebut kemudian mengambil surat yang ada di sana.

.

.

**Kau tahu, ini adalah lagu kesukaanku.**

** Dan aku harap kau juga menyukainya.**

** Lalu seperti yang ada dalam lagu itu**

** I'm here...**

** Aku ada di sini. Di dalam hatimu.**

** Naiklah ke atap sekolah**

** Dan kau akan tahu siapa aku sebenarnya.**

.

.

'Apa aku sedang dipermainkan saat ini?'

Itulah pertanyaan yang terlintas di pikiran Hinata saat membaca surat tersebut.

Pertama, sebuket bunga Iris yang membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

Kedua, ruang kesenian dengan beratus origami keras yang membuatnya takjub.

Ketiga, ruang musik dengan lagu dan sebuah surat yang membuatnya bingung.

Lalu, kali ini ia menyuruhnya datang ke atap sekolah.

"Pergi saja,"

Hinata segera menoleh ke sumber suara, "Haruno-san?" guman Hinata ketika melihat Sakura yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Sedikit bingung juga ketika mendapati gadis berambut pink tersebut sudah ada di sana. Pasalnya dari tadi ia tidak mendengar suara langkah Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Dia sudah menunggumu," katanya perlahan sembari tersenyum kecil ke arah Hinata.

"Me-memangnya siapa dia?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Ra-ha-sia," Sakura berjalan ke arah Hinata kemudian mendorong badan Hinata, "Cepatlah, kau tidak ingin pangeranmu menunggu lama bukan?"

"Eh?"

"Sudah sana,"

..

.

..

Sekarang di sini Hinata berada.

Di atap sekolah dengan angin pagi yang terus menerpa dirinya. Membuat helaian rambut panjangnya berterbangan. Dan tentu saja membuat tubuhnya sedikit mengigil. Tapi Hinata tidak meruntuki hal itu. Karena hal yang membuatnya kesal adalah... dia sendirian di tempat ini.

"Sakura-san," guman Hinata sembari mengingat gadis berambut pink tersebut, "apa dia yang mempermainkanku?" kata Hinata pelan sembari memandang atap sekolah yang kosong. Hanya ada dirinya, angin, serta... surat.

"Lagi?" perlahan Hinata berjalan ke arah pagar pembatas dan mengambil surat yang tertempel di sana.

.

.

**Di tempat ini, aku biasa melihatmu**

** Memperhatikanmu, dan mengagumimu**

** Lihat ke bawah**

** Dan kau akan tahu**

** Siapa aku sebenarnya.**

.

.

Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata menengok ke bawah.

Dan benar, ada seseorang di bawah sana. Lalu ketika orang tersebut melepas jaketnya, sepasang mata Hinata membualat sempurna.

"Di-dia..." ucap Hinata sedikit bergetar.

Pemuda itu meletakan kedua tangannya di samping bibirnya, membentuk sebuah cerobong, "HINATA APA KAU MENDENGARKU?" teriak pemuda tersebut hingga membuat beberapa anak yang sedang berada di kelas menoleh ke luar jendela.

"Na-Naruto..."

"HINATA AKU MENYUKAIMU!"

"..."

"KAU DENGAR AKU BUKAN?" teriak Naruto sembari tersenyum ke arah Hinata. Walau jarak mereka bisa dibilang cukup jauh tapi Naruto masih bisa melihat semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah Hinata, "JADILAH MILIKKU HINATA! _I LOVE YOU_!"

Badan Hinata bergetar kencang ketika mendengar perkataan yang terus keluar dari mulut Naruto. Perlahan tangannya mencengkram erat pagar pembatas. Dan untuk pertama kalinya seorang Hyuuga Hinata berteriak...

"AKU JUGA MENYUKAIMU NARUTO-KUN!"

Mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Hinata, Naruto tersenyum lebar kemudian segera berlari menuju atap sekolah. Sementara itu Hinata tidak sanggup menahan air matanya yang sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Lalu, ketika Naruto telah sampai di atap sekolah dengan nafas yang kacau Hinata berjalan ke arah pemuda tersebut dan Naruto langsung memeluknya.

Dan pada akhirnya semua orang yang ada di Konoha Gakuen mengerti jika Hinata **hanya** milik Naruto. Begitu-pun sebaliknya.

..

.

_**Fin?**_

.

..

Akhirnya jadi juga fic NaruHina ini #ngelap air mata.

Terima kasih untuk reader yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini = )


End file.
